


Hellhounds

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hellhounds, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a bad mood. Lucifer knows how to light him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam was doing researches in the bunker’s library. He had stayed here for the past three days, rumblings pages for nothing, swallowing just enough food to make Dean shut up about it and drinking coffees after coffees. Sam couldn’t just accept the fact that it was too late for the boy. The curse had made damages that couldn’t be undone. He would have to live with it all his life. At least, he will live, but that didn’t light up Sam’s mood. He had closed himself to the rest of the world, trying to find a solution that didn’t exist.

Dean had started to worry for his little brother. At first, he tried to reason him. Then he tried to let him mourn this failing in peace. But today he didn’t know what to do next. Sam usually, didn’t stayed in bad places like that, and Dean didn’t know how to lift his mood. He grew frustrated, as Sam carried on his bad temper, and finally started to yell at him to get rid of the attitude.

Three days… Lucifer was watching over Sam, silent in a corner of the library, surveying him, waiting for a glimpse of mood change that didn’t seemed to want to come. That was enough. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the bunker disappeared. Sam was cut in the middle of his argument with his brother. Startled, he observed around him. He was in front of a sort of cave opening on a field of dark grass, near a wild stream. The landscape could have been lovely if it was not for the heavy dark clouds rumbling thunder like a bad storm waited the worse time to explode in lightnings, wind and torrents of rain. Lucifer and him were alone. “What the… Where are we ?” Sam had just the time to ask before Lucifer touched his forehead with three fingers like Castiel did sometimes. But instead of being teleported elsewhere, suddenly Sam could see dozens of puppies appeared around him.

Puppies everywhere, running around their feets, chasing others playfully, more woofing than barking really, with their fluffy paws, their tiny ears searching for new sounds…

A little dude tried to attack Sam’s leg, chewing a shoelace with enthusiasm. Sam picked him up. He laughed and aimed for a belly rub. It acted like a signal, and soon Sam was surrounded with puppies, more or less big, asking for treats and caresses behind the ear.

Lucifer himself was busy, playing with another dog with adorable paws too big for him.

\- “Are you feeling better, Sam ?  
\- You used my weakness for puppies against me. It’s not fair, Lucifer.  
\- The end justifies the means.  
\- They are just so cute. Look at them.  
\- I take it as a yes, so. You are feeling better.  
\- How can’t I ? Look at this one. What is it, by the way. I don’t recognize the breed.”

Lucifer took a distracted look before answering.

\- “Hellhound, just like the others.  
\- What ? No, it’s not possible. I saw hellhounds before and they are not like that. They are ugly and terrifying with red eyes.  
\- This ones are puppies. They will grow.  
\- But…”

Lucifer’s tone was categoric enough to persuade Sam he was telling the truth. How could adorable creatures like that turn into monsters.

\- “I like them in their adult form the same as in their puppy form. They are loyal to their master. Clever beasts.” Lucifer said.

A big black puppy tried clumsily to climb on Sam’s shoulders, as he was playing go seek with another, sited on the grass, and Sam stopped to try to keep the feeling away. Monsters or not, they were just too cute.

\- “Can I keep one of them ?  
\- Sure, if you want.  
\- For real ?” Sam asked. Eyes full of hope, he pointed to the one on his shoulders who previously tried to eat his shoe. “This one ?  
\- You are a grown man, you do whatever you want.” Lucifer shrugged.  
\- “Dean won’t agree.  
\- They are hellhounds. They’re supposed to be invisible. We will tell him it’s a little dog.  
\- He certainly won’t grow any more bigger, anyway.”

Lucifer took the dog in this hands to inspect it.

\- “This one will grow three time its actual size.”

Sam was taken aback. The dog will become nothing less than gigantic. Bigger than himself.

\- “He will be useful on hunts when the time will come, doesn’t he ?  
\- Sure.”

Lucifer said knowing Sam will never allow his beloved dog to go on a hunt and risk him to be injured, hellhound or not. He smirked. His human was too cute to be true.

\- “We bring him back with us. But first, we have to play with all of them for a little more.”


End file.
